


My Little Kitten

by Fujoshi_In_Darkness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Judge Me, Lemon, M/M, My First Smut, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_In_Darkness/pseuds/Fujoshi_In_Darkness
Summary: At one of their skating competitions, Yuri has been caught masturbating by one of his rivals.
JJ, caught off guard by his younger competitior, decides to teach him a lesson.
(If you don't like the pairing, you can choose not to read)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemon so please don't hate me if it's bad

With the pressure of preforming well to enter the Grand Prix Final draining Yuri and stressing him out, he decides to go to a bathroom stall so he can... release himself. Making sure that the coast is clear, Yuri slightly blocks the outside of the bathroom with a plant that was nearby. After doing these things to make sure no one sees him, he gets comfortable in one of the bathroom stalls and starts to touch himself slowly.

Once he was somewhat hard, he starts to groan and moan at his own pleasure, hearing himself making him even harder. He begins to stroke himself harder and harder, making him almost close to coming. He could feel his mind slowly go blank by his self induced pleasure. He was almost about to come, when the bathroom door opens.

Yuri instantly stops his moaning and brings his legs to his chest to hide himself from the person who intruded on him.

"Is anyone here?" The almost too familiar and annoying voice to Yuri making him gasp a bit, but catching himself and covering his mouth.

"If someone is here; if someone's here, make a noise." JJ says.

The room is silent.

JJ silently and stealthily walks over to the stall where the small and petite young boy was hiding in and asks "Plisetsky?"

Yuri almost jumps out and falls off of the toilet seat. "I know you're in there. What are you doing?"

"N-None of your business" Yuri retorts. JJ already knows what Yuri was doing in there but decides to play along.

"You know, when I was nearing the bathroom, I heard some noises coming from the bathroom. Want me to tell you what those noises were?" JJ says purposefully to elicit a response from the younger boy.

"I don't k-know what you're talking about." Yuri says to get the older Canadian to fuck off.

"Oh? You don't know what type of noises you were making? Well, let me tell you: those noises were full of lust and sinfulness, a sound you make when you're begging for release, but weren't able to get it." JJ says in a low voice, mocking Yuri.

Yuri stayed silent, mortified that JJ has walked in on Yuri, and on top of that, KNOWS what he was doing in there. The younger boy's cock getting hard after hearing what JJ had to say.

"P-Please... don't tell anyone what I was doing. I'll do anything." Yuri pleads with the older male.

The Canadian was interested in what the younger male had to say. "Anything? You'll do anything?" JJ asked.

The other side of the stall silent before Yuri whispering a weak "Y-Yes... anything."

JJ paused before saying, in a deep and seductive voice "How about I gave you the pleasure you weren't able to reach?"

The other side of the bathroom stall going silent, Yuri's cock harder and throbbing more than ever at what JJ had to say. His mind said no, but his body said yes. In normal circumstances, he would've beat his ass, but he was so close to coming he would not reject the offer.

"If you tell ANYONE, I will kill you." Yuri says in a serious tone. JJ laughs at what Yuri says.

"Is that a yes, kitten?" Yuri cringed at the nickname, but shrugged it off, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible.

"Yes." The younger male paused before saying.

"Can you let me in the bathroom stall kitten?" JJ asked. Yuri hesitated slightly, but then he opened the bathroom stall, letting the older male in. Yuri was half naked, his sweatpants and boxers on the floor, revealing his very erect cock, with Yuri blushing deeply. JJ was taken aback at what he was seeing, with him having an immediate boner by just looking at the Russian beauty. Emerald colored eyes, usually ice cold and dominant, were embarrassed and submissive. His face, usually emotionless and tough looking, was flushed in a deep crimson red and was so vulnerable and innocent looking. JJ couldn't handle what he was seeing and immediately grabbed Yuri by the waist and started to kiss him roughly and with passion.

"Don't be too rough with me~" Yuri said in between pauses in the kiss.

"Tell me when you want to stop and I will, no questions asked." The Canadian male said with care in his voice. Even though Yuri was most definetly a virgin, he felt the urge to want to take it rough.

"I-" Yuri stuttured, embarrassed at what he was about to say "I am a virgin, so can you please be a bit extra gentle with me?"

JJ stopped kissing Yuri and looked up at him with a look of concern. Slowly but surely, Yuri was growing affection the older Canadian male. He has mixed feelings about this, but didn't care in the heat of the moment. While JJ was sitting on the toilet seat, Yuri held JJ's chin by his thumb and pointer finger, and gave him a light kiss that soon turned passionate and rough. Yuri could feel the erection in the older male's pants and wanting it to be inside him.

Once they fully undressed, Yuri crawled to JJ's member and started to suck on it, which caught the other male by surprise. "Y-Yuri, what are you doing?" JJ asked, stunned and confused. Yuri kept licking the other's member before giving a reply.

"You also have to get something out of this. Even though I hate your fucking guts, I know enough to know this isn't just about me." Yuri replied, which changed JJ's impression of Yuri.

Little by little, Yuri got JJ's member in his mouth, and about half of the cock was in Yuri's throat, which made the older male impressed and shocked.

"Yuri, you said you were a virgin. Where did you learn this?" JJ asked with a light hearted tone.

Yuri could only make vibrations with the cock in his throat, which sent shockwaves through JJ and he started to bob Yuri's head, which sent pleasure throughout JJ's body. JJ bobbed Yuri's head to get himelf to come. Once Yuri was bobbing his head fast while having JJ's member in his mouth, that's when he started to forcefully grab Yuri's head and thrust it up and down. He did this for a while until he decided he wanted his member actually inside the younger boy. Just the thought of it made him close to coming.

"Yuri, p-please... can you please stop?" JJ pleaded weakly. Yuri slowly pulled the member out of his mouth until all of it was out of him. "Why? Didn't you like what I was doing?" Yuri asked, confused.

"D-do you want..." JJ said, nervous for what he was about to say next. "Do you want to go... all the way?"

It took Yuri a couple seconds to process this but once he did, Yuri blushed even harder than he did before. He stared at JJ before asking:

"Will you be gentle with me?"

JJ obviously nodded a bunch of times, wanting to not hurt the younger boy and having him drop out this year. "But first, I need to prepare you so that I won't hurt you." JJ said caringly.

"H-How do you do that?" Yuri asked innocently and with wide eyes.

"It might be uncomfortable at first, but the question is: Do you have lube with you?" JJ asked Yuri. When the words came out of his mouth, Yuri looked away out of embarrassment, then pointed to his sweatpants. Once JJ got the lube, he asked for Yuri to spread his legs. JJ lubed up his finger and pressed it at the entrance of the younger boy, sending shivers down his spine.

"Relax, Yuri. It's gonna feel a bit uncomfortable." Jean said.

\-------------------------------

Yuri's POV

I felt as if I shouldn't be doing this type of stuff, especially with someone older and clearly had experience. He put the first finger in me and it felt uncomfortable and it hurts.

"J-JJ, it hurts." I said in a whisper.

"It hurts for some time, but you'll get used to it." Jean said, trying to reassure me.

Trying to get me to losen up, Jean grabbed my member and started to stroke me, which made me moan and groan so much. All I could focus on right now was the intense pleasure that was given to me. He then inserted a second finger, which filled me up even more. _I wish this moment never ended._ I wanted to stay like this forever, but eventually, it'll end and we'll go back to hating each other. To me, it didn't matter right now; all that mattered is this pleasure I'm receiving and nothing else. 

"Alright, I'm going to insert a third finger. Prepare yourself." Jean said.

Before he even inserted the third finger, he put his mouth on my throbbing cock and started to give me a sensation I have never felt before. I yelped and brought his head down, resulting in Jean having all of my member in his mouth. As soon as I did that, he thrust the third finger within me. I gasped, as the sensations from my cock and my hole were overwhelming me.  _I don't think I can last any longer. This is too much, but I **love** it. _ He was sucking me off and fingering me in the right ways, which made my mind go blank and making me go mad with pleasure.As soon as I came, I pushed Jean's head down as deep as I could and released my seed within his throat. I rolled my eyes back in pleasure and lust and I had both my hands pressing down on Jean's head, keeping him there, letting him swallow my cum. My entrance felt ready for whatever Jean was planning.  _I don't even care anymore. I don't even care if it's my first time. I want it deep, rough, and dirty._ After Jean removed my cock from his mouth, he gave me a smirk of lust and his eyes probably said  _I can't wait to give you something you have never experienced before and I'll be the first one to give that to you._

"Get your knees on the toilet seat and lean against the wall, ass up." Jean ordered, which turned me on even more. I complied and right before he was entering me, he said:

"Good luck trying to walk right after this." 

After he said this, he thrust it in my entrance with such force that me scream in pain and pleasure. He held onto my waist, thrusting it in with force that made me go insane. _We're so damn lucky no one is nearby._  No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my mouth closed, even though his cock was in my entrance and not my mouth.  _This is too good. At this rate, I'll be able not to walk for a least a few days._ He's fucking me hard and deep, which I like so much. Jean took out his member out of me, which made me begging for it even more. He flipped me over, his hands on my back holding me up. I could finally see his face. He looked so into it and had this dominant look on his face that made me melt. With one hand on my back supporting me, he had the other hand stroking my already sensitive member. His strokes were fast yet consistent, something that made me wish I could live in this feeling forever. I started to pass in and out of consciousness, caused by the overwhelming pleasure coming from both of my overly stimulated areas. He started to thrust in and out faster, which made me go over the edge. The thrusting also hit my sweet spot numerous times, which made go mad and started to muffle my screams of pleasure with my hand. As soon as he came, I did as well, with my hand over my mouth to muffle the already too loud screams. Jean released a long and somewhat loud groan and held my waist down with both his hands that will surely leave a mark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually we realized we had to be outside and compete soon. We rushed to get our clothes on as fast as possible. I go out the bathroom first without being spotted by someone who might be going this way. Jean followed suit, both of us going our separate ways, pretending nothing happened. I was headed towards the ice rink when another all too familiar voice comes up and catches me by surprise.

"YURIO! Where were you?! We've been searching for you everywhere." Yuuri yelled while catching up to where Yuri is.

_Well, you didn't search everywhere that's for sure._

"None of your business." I retorted back.

"Well, all that matters now is that you're okay right?" Yuuri said, chuckling a bit.

"Sure..." I replied.


End file.
